pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DPA024: Will Hareta's Wish Get Through?!
is the 4th chapter of Volume 5 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Hareta is battling Cyrus with his Empoleon against Dialga but Hareta has a rough time because Dialga stops the time every time Empoleon attacks and knocks Empoleon easily out. Hareta however doesn't give up and gives everything he has got to save Dialga from Cyrus. Chapter Plot Hareta continues his battle against Cyrus and Dialga with his Empoleon but Dialga stops the time and attacks Empoleon with its Dragon Claw. Hareta asks why Empoleon's attacks aren't reaching Dialga and Cyrus comments that it can block every attack by stopping the time. Dialga keeps attacking Empoleon with its attack and Hareta orders Empoleon to use Rain Dance to power up its moves. The rain however stops and Cyrus comments that he sped up the time to make the rain stop, stating that Hareta can't do anything. Dialga uses Roar of Time and the light reaches Jun and Jupiter. Crobat attacks Dragonite but the attack is stopped by Cynthia's Garchomp. Professor Rowan states that they need to hurry to Spear Pillar, commenting that the world is in danger, and Professor Rowan, Cynthia, and Jun walks up. Arriving at the top, Jun sees Hareta lying on the ground and Professor Rowan sees Cyrus with Dialga. Hareta states that he will make a comeback but Mars stops him, commenting that he can't do anything and that the world will be destroyed. Cyrus states that Mars is right and that he will create a new world but Hareta stops him, saying that Dialga can't feel anything because of the Red Chain and that the new world will be a nightmare. Hareta calls out to Dialga to break free from the Red Chain but Hareta fails and Cyrus orders Dialga to destroy the world. Jun notices that everything is being fixed and Cyrus states that they are going back in time, to the time when the universe was created. Hareta runs towards the light, commenting that he won't let Cyrus do that but gets slammed by Empoleon. Empoleon smiles to Hareta and charges towards the light itself. Cyrus says that Empoleon can't stop them and Hareta tries to stop Empoleon from disappearing but Jun stops him. Suddenly Hareta sees the three Lake Guardians and they go towards the light, freeing Dialga. Dialga roars, stopping everything and the Red Chain is broken, shocking Cyrus. Hareta lies on the ground and looks up, seeing that both Empoleon and Dialga are smiling to him, making him happy aswell. Professor Rowan goes to Cyrus and says to him that everything is over, making him lose. He also comments that Dialga was linked to human feelings, willpower, emotion, and knowledge and that Cyrus was trying to bury that while Hareta tried to make it free. Jun comments that it is a happy ending but Palkia appears and Professor Rowan comments that it is the other God Pokémon. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 5 chapters